


Save The Queen

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ADora you're lovveedddd, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Angella - Freeform, Angella gives her one, Bow wants to propose, Catra gives her one, Crossover, Depression, Dork Korra, F/F, F/M, Fighters, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Jock Korra (Avatar), Korra and Asami help them, Korra gives her one, LETS FOCUS ON HER, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Multi, NOT THE ONE IM PROJECTING ON, Portals, SAVE ANGELLA, Save the queen, She found her momma, They spar, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and now im crying, bc thats who they are, bc they are kickass, but - Freeform, das it rlly, even tho they okay with it, i need to do him more justice goddamn, i say my tear glands dont work but then they betray me like tf, like yall needa chill, newsflash, no beta we die like idiots, now cry with me my children, now put that over glimmer and bow as they disappear in the portal pt 2, read: mr. stark...i don't wanna go, they needa stahp tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: “You ready?” Glimmer turned to Catra. Catra glanced at Adora, who blew her a kiss and waved Finn’s hand. Catra turned back to Glimmer.“Yeah. Let’s do this.” She said confidently. They gave a thumbs up to Entrapta, who nodded in return.Catra and Glimmer glanced one more time at their friends, before walking through the portal.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________“Remember our first getaway here?” The dark skinned woman told her partner. Both having walked through the portal – hand in hand, just like the last time, and the time before that, for the last 4 years – they walked into the field of beautiful flowers and spirits.OrTwo universes cross, Adora made a mistake, Catra is the best girlfriend, Bow just wants to fucking propose, Glimmer is anxious and Angella has a cameo.And, the CEO of Future Industries is confused by Finn.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child, Adora (She-Ra) & Korra (Avatar), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Bow (She-Ra), Angella & Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella (She-Ra) & Pema (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) & Asami (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Save The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, this took longer than I thought. I'm working on a new series so...stay tuned for that!
> 
> TW: This fic contains mentions of depression, safe medicating, suicide attempts, and semi-graphic depictions of violence and injury, along with nightmares. Please read to your own risk.

“Alright guys, this is it. It’s go time.” Glimmer said, stepping up to the machine.

It was unanimously decided that since it had the best portal technology, and it was mostly abandoned, that the portal would be placed in the Crystal Castle. It was also decided that Glimmer and Catra would go through the portal, with Netossa, Spinnerella, Scorpia, and Bow as back up, and the rest of the princess alliance as last resort. Adora had been unanimously voted to _not_ participate in the mission – save for Adora voting herself _for_ the mission – due to her constant sacrificial tendencies. She sat in a corner with baby Finn, for neither of the new parents exactly trusted anyone with the 6 month old.

Entrapta, Adora, Micah and Hordak were the only ones not engaging physically with the mission. The two tech geniuses had to stay back and make sure everything went smoothly. Micah thought that “seeing your husband after 18 years, thinking he was dead, would probably shock a person.” And decided to wait for Angella. Adora was in charge of communications.

Catra held Glimmer’s hand as she waited for the machine to be turned on. She took a deep breath, willing the memories to go away. The first time a portal was used, it almost destroyed the world. And while Light Hope said the portal capabilities were stable this time, she couldn’t help but feel worried.

Maybe it was because _she_ almost destroyed the world.

“You ready?” Glimmer turned to Catra. Catra glanced at Adora, who blew her a kiss and waved Finn’s hand. Catra turned back to Glimmer.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” She said confidently. They gave a thumbs up to Entrapta, who nodded in return. She turned on the portal, and everyone braced for the impossible; a false world, an explosion, anything.

Instead, they were greeted with the spherical contraption to be filled with a…liquid? Illusion? That consisted of light purples, blues, and pinks. Catra turned on her video calling with the tracker pad, and she and Glimmer glanced one more time at their friends, before walking through the portal.

* * *

“Remember our first getaway here?” The dark skinned woman told her partner. Both having walked through the portal – hand in hand, just like the last time, and the time before that, for the last 4 years – they walked into the field of beautiful flowers and spirits.

“Of course I do. How could I not? We literally kissed in the portal.” The emerald-eyed woman laughed, admiring the world around them. They had made it a tradition to go to the spirit world each year, the day of their anniversary; especially since this was their first Spirit World getaway since their wedding.

“I mean, 27 years old? You’re getting kind of old, ‘Sami.” The first woman laughed, “You might not remember.” The raven-haired beauty flipped her locks.

“Well excuse me, Avatar, but if I recall, your Avatar spirit is _years_ older than I am.” She retorted. The Avatar pouted.

“Yeah, well I’ve never been good at that part, now have I?”

“Oh come on, I’ve seen you communicate with the spirits. You’re doing just fine.” ‘Sami’ assured her, rubbing the Avatar’s shoulders. “Plus, I don’t think I know an Avatar that managed to _create_ a spirit portal. Give yourself some credit, Korra. You did more for the human and spirit realms than even Wan did!” Korra gave Asami a sheepish smile.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Korra looked up at her wife.

 _Wife_.

She felt giddy just thinking of that word. Asami pressed a kiss on Korra’s head. Korra’s hair had grown back out over the past 4 years, however, instead of her trade mark wolf tails, she opted for two wolf tails in the front, and a braid in the back.

For a while, they just sat near the Republic City Spirit Portal, admiring the beauty from afar, before the ventured deeper. They visited Xai Bau’s Grove, the Tree of Time, and Hai-Riyo Peak. As the ventured down from it, and on their way to see Iroh, they heard bickering in the surrounding forests.

“No, we should stay put until we can figure this world out! What happens if we lose track of the portal, huh? Then what?” One voice snapped.

“Well how can we figure this world out if we don’t explore it, huh?” Another one said.

“Guys, I have to agree with Catra. What if you get lost?” A third said. However, their voice sounded like it came through a…radio? Who were these people?

Asami and Korra hid behind a tree, peering out to get a good look at the fighting people. What they saw was…interesting.

There were two girls. One was short and curvy, sporting blindingly sparkly and bright clothes, and bright pink and purple hair, also sporting sparkles. She wore a crown like head piece, and an annoyed expression on her face. Chances are, she was some type of royalty.

The other girl was different. She was taller than the other woman, and had chin length hair, much likes Korra’s 4 years ago. Her clothes consisted of maroons and blacks, but she had an odd gold trimming near the top of her shirt. She also had…cat ears? And a tail?

Korra and Asami couldn’t figure out where the third voice was coming from until the Cat lady turned around. The piece of metal she was holding turned out to have some sort of screen, and on it was a blonde woman with an interesting poof of hair. In the woman’s lap was a baby with cat ears and a tail, much like the lady that was holding the screen. The two must have been related. The blonde woman leaned close to the screen before pointing.

“Um, guys? You’ve got company.” She said, and the other two turned around to see Korra and Asami. Their cover fully blown, the two came out from behind the tree, waving sheepishly. The cat-girl took a fighting stance.

“Who are you? Why are you spying on us?” She said. Her nails had gotten longer. _What is this person?_

Korra quickly took a step in front of Asami. “What do you mean _who are we?_ How can you _not_ know?” She snapped. Asami put a hand on her shoulder.

“What she means is, almost everyone in the world knows who we are. How do you not?” She tried to mediate. The sparkly woman stepped up and took the screen out of the cat-girl’s hands.

“Sorry, Catra can be a bit…abrasive sometimes. I’m Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon. This is Catra, girlfriend of Adora, AKA She-Ra; The Princess of Power.” She said, motioning at the screen. “Adora” smiled brightly and waved.

“This is our kid, Finn!” She said excitedly. “Catra” eased her stance, settling for crossed arms and a cocked hip.

“We’re not from…this world? Planet? I’m guessing this is just another planet and not an alternate dimension. We’re from a planet called Etheria, and we’re looking for my mom.” Glimmer informed them. Korra looked dumbfounded, unable to create words. Asami stepped closer to them.

“Well then, that’s…a lot to take in. I’m Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries. This is my wife, Korra. She’s the Avatar, Master of the 4 elements.” Asami introduced, pulling her wife forward. Korra waved, still unable to form words.

“At least it’s not more princesses.” Catra mumbled, almost to herself. Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Technically, Korra _is_ a princess. Her dad’s the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.” Asami bragged, sending a smirk to Korra. Korra blushed and looked away. Asami just _loves_ to brag about her, doesn’t she? Catra rolled her eyes and smirked.

“I guess this is what I get for dating a princess.” She joked, yanking the piece of metal from Glimmer and squinting at the screen. Korra, finally finding her words, spoke.

“How about you guys come with us? We’re going to Iroh’s for tea. We can discuss what you guys are doing here then?” She suggested. Catra nodded, but Glimmer looked skeptical.

“As much as that sounds intriguing, we can’t lose this portal. It’s our only way home.” Glimmer said, gesturing to the void of colors in a tree.

“Oh, don’t worry. We know our way very well around the Spirit World. Besides, it responds to Korra. If we can’t find it ourselves, the Spirit World will literally take us to it.” Asami assured Glimmer. Glimmer hesitated, but nodded.

“Fine. As long as we can get back home.” She said.

“Wait, there’s not threat, right?” The girl on the screen called. Catra shook her head, and turned the metal towards the married couple. They once again, waved awkwardly.

“Can me and Bow pleaaaase come? If there’s no threat, I can’t sacrifice myself, right?!” Adora exclaimed. Catra groaned.

“For the record, I don’t approve. But _fine._ ” The groaned. They heard a squeal, and before they knew it, Adora and Bow had stumbled into the world. Scorpia was now holding the tracker pad. And strapped to Adora’s chest was…Finn.

“ _Adora_! You brought Finn?! Are you kidding me?!” Catra exclaimed, shoving the tracker pad to Catra before lifting the baby out of their carrier. Adora shrugged.

“You said there were no threats. Plus, this place is so cool. I can _feel_ the magic emanating from it. I want them to experience this.” She said. Catra cuddled the baby before glaring at Adora.

“Finn, we need to find you a new mommy.” She scowled. Finn giggled. Adora rolled her eyes before kissing both their foreheads.

“Aww, you two love me too much to get rid of me.” She teased.

Korra and Asami watched this adorable exchange, as well as Glimmer and this “Bow” guy hugging and kissing. Korra leaned into Asami.

“Reminds me of the old days.” She whispered. Asami cupped her cheek.

“Who said those days were over?” She whispered back, before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

“So, you mind explaining this world to me?” Glimmer asked, walking alongside Catra and Asami. Korra, Bow and Adora where in the front, caught up in their own conversation. Catra, claiming that, “Adora’s idiocy is contagious,” had the baby sling and Finn. The tracker pad, for now, was off.

“Well…this is like a parallel world to our world. We call it the “Spirit World”. It’s where all the spirits live. It’s constantly changing. Through one of the spirit portals is Republic City, and through the other two is the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. It’s the “Material World”, where all of us humans live. Ever since the battle against her uncle, Unalaq, Korra has left the spirit portals open, in hopes that humans and spirits can live in harmony. When fighting Kuvira, Korra opened another spirit portal, right in the heart of Republic City.” Asami explained. Glimmer and Catra seemed to be following along, so she continued.

“The material world, however, isn’t just Republic City. It’s split into four different Nations; The Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nation, and Water Tribes. Each houses it’s respective benders. But I’m guessing you don’t know what a bender is?” Glimmer and Catra shook their heads. Finn blew a raspberry. “A bend can manipulate one of the four elements at will. The Avatar can manipulate all four. Check this out.” Asami said before picking up a rock. “Korra, think fast!” She yelled before chucking the rock at her. The trio in front turned around, and Korra quickly air bent a sphere around the rock, right before it hit her face. The rock stayed suspended as the air sphere around it held it up. The Etherians looked shocked, while Korra looked annoyed.

“Seriously, Asami? What was that for?” She asked. Asami just chuckled.

“Oh, just to show them what bending is.” She giggled. Korra looked at them.

“Oh, you want bending? I’ll show you bending!” She exclaimed, before putting on a show. Once she was done showcasing the 4 elements, the foreigners clapped. “Yeah, I’m pretty much the most powerful person in the world.” She bragged, flexing her muscles. Glimmer and Asami groaned, and Catra slapped her forehead, knowing what was to come.

“Oh yeah? I’m pretty powerful. Me and my girlfriend not only freed the magic on our planet – oh, and we almost died by the way – but I also defeated an intergalactic tyrant.” Adora said competitively, “Oh, and I can summon a magic sword at will and become an 8-foot-tall warrior lady.” Korra smirked.

“Oh yeah? Well I forgot to mention. There’s this thing called the “Avatar State” that I can also summon at will. It basically enhances my physical capabilities, and fuses it with a spirit, so I’m extra powerful.” Korra fired back, arms crossed. Adora walked up to the shorter woman.

“How about this; a one on one sparring session. We both can summon our most powerful states, but let’s not try to hurt each other too much. How does that sound?” Adora challenged. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Finn, never be like that. Your mom is an idiot.” She muttered. She heard Adora call back to her.

“Your idiot!” She yelled back. Catra groaned again, when she felt a hand on her back. Asami was standing next to her.

“I guess we can both agree that our girlfriend’s our dumb jocks.” She sighed. Catra murmured an agreement.

“How about you guys go ahead to Iroh’s? Me and Adora have some business.” She yelled to them, jabbing Adora in the ribs.

“We’ll catch up with you guys!” Adora called to them, waving. The two ran off. Asami pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I guess let’s keep moving.” She sighed, motioning for the four of them to follow her.

* * *

As they trekked to Iroh’s hut, Asami filled them in on things; benders and non-benders, Republic city, and the Avatar cycle. Just as Asami finished explaining their world, Iroh’s place came into sight. And there Iroh was, at the long table, serving tea. Asami ran over to him to give him a hug. Catra’s jaw dropped.

“Guys, this is Iroh. His mortal body has passed, but his spirit manifested here-um, you guys? You okay?” Asami said, raising an eyebrow at the 3 adults in front of her. All three of them comically stood there, shocked. Catra raised a finger and pointed at him.

“I-you-wha… _leaves from the vine_.” She gasped. Bow and Glimmer nodded vigorously, while Finn giggled, excited for their favorite song. It was Asami’s turn to be shocked.

“Ah, yes. Catra, Bow, and Glimmer, if I remember correctly? I remember you. Where’s your friend, Adora? And who’s this?” Iroh asked, tickling the babies belly. Catra composed herself.

“Adora and Korra and sparring right now. They’re both dumb jocks. And this…this is Finn, Adora and I’s kid. They/them pronouns.” Catra informed him. Asami furrowed her brow in thought. _They must have adopted them, because biologically, it’s not possible…_

“Come, have some tea! You all must be tired from your journeys.” Iroh said warmly, motioning for them to sit. A high-chair like seat appeared next to Catra’s seat, and Catra set Finn in it. As Catra and Iroh got into a conversation, Glimmer, Bow, and Asami launched their own.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Asami asked, sipping her tea. Glimmer looked down, and Bow decided it was his turn to talk.

“Well, on Etheria, we were fighting this force called “The Horde” for a long time. A portal opened while we were in Despondos – a shadow dimension – and in order to close it, someone had to stay behind. Adora was going to do it, hence of skeptics of letting her come this time, – she’s got some sacrificial issues – but Glimmer’s mother, Angella, decided to. We thought she was trapped in dimensions, but our good friend, Entrapta, who’s a tech genius, said her data says that Angella is on this planet. Entrapta’s data never lies, so we came to save her.” Bow ranted to Asami. Asami looked down for a second, before putting a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder.

“I lost my mother a long time ago, too.” She said quietly, “I would do anything to get her back. But I know I can’t, so I promise you, I will do everything to get Angella back.” She vowed. Glimmer looked up, eyes showing remorse and sadness, but a kind smile on her face.

“Thank you. And I’m sorry. About your mother.” She said. Asami nodded her head. After a moment of just enjoying their tea, they heard yelling in the distance.

“I totally beat you!”

“Pfft, _please_. I crushed you!”

“Yeah right!” The party turned around to see Korra and Adora walking towards them, pushing each other playfully. As they approached the table, they looked up. Adora, much like her peers, stopped in her tracks, gaping. Korra walked over to hug Iroh and kiss Asami.

“ _Leaves from the vine!_ ” Adora gasped. Catra chuckled before grabbing her girlfriend.

“Yup, we covered that. Now come sit down, this guy makes _great_ leaf juice!” She said, before leading Adora to a seat beside Finn.

* * *

The party of 7 waved goodbye to Iroh, thanking him for the tea. Korra had been caught up with what the Etherians needed to do, and mention something about a tall lady name “Anna” coming to Air Temple Island a while back. However, since she did not live there anymore, she did not know much about her.

“Alright guys, make sure to hold onto each other, and me.” Korra said, holding out her hands. As everyone got into a group huddle, Korra closed her eyes and concentrated, imagining the Republic City portal. She felt a force pull her and the group, and before she knew it, they were right in front of it. Catra – who was thankfully not holding Finn – had fallen to her knees, clutching her stomach. Adora squatted next to her, rubbing her back while supporting Finn on her chest.

“Oh god, this is just like when Sparkles does it.” She squawked. Korra looked at Glimmer.

“How does she do it?” She asked, pointing at the young Queen.

“It’s part of her magic capabilities. You know, the ones we discussed?” Adora said. Korra let out a small “oh” before motioning to the portal.

“Alrgiht, this is going to take us out of the Spirit World and into Republic City. We’ll go to Air Temple Island from there, and meet with Tenzin and this Anna lady. Alright?” Korra said confidently. Asami hadn’t heard Korra speak in this tone since their plan before Guan, right before she was…yeah.

The Etherians nodded. Adora took Catra’s hand and caressed Finn, while Bow took Glimmer’s hand. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and led her through the portal. The Etherians followed.

A bright light surrounded them as they walked through, and soo enough, they walked out of the portal, and onto thick, green vines. They spotted a group of people, sitting in red and yellow suits. Some of the had arrows on their head. Bow, ever the observant, quickly identified them as airbenders. He waved.

A girl – not much younger than Glimmer – walked up to Korra.

“Hey, you’re back early. Did you enjoy your vacation?” The girl asked, eyeing the new people, especially Catra. They all shifted uncomfortably; they’d accidentally hijacked their vacation.

“Yeah, it was great. We met some people from…well, a different place than here. This is Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Adora, and Finn.” Korra said, motioning to the Etherians. They all waved awkwardly, save for Finn. They wiggled in their sling. “Guys, this is Jinora. She’s Tenzin’s oldest daughter.” Korra introduced. Jinora waved kindly.

“We’re going to see Tenzin. These guys are looking for someone, and he might know who it is.” Asami told her. Jinora nodded.

“Of course.” She said, before smiling at the group one last time, and going back to her meditation circle. Korra and Asami led the Etherians past the air benders, each on of them pointing and whispering at them. Catra heard more than a few comments about her and Finn’s ears and tail. If Melog were there, they would definitely be bright red by now.

“Don’t mind them. They’re just curious.” Korra assured them. The two natives to the planet led the Etherians to Yue Bay, and boarded a boat to Air Temple Island. They sailed in comfortable silence, save for the quiet cooing between Catra, Adora, and Finn. Asami leaned to Korra.

“Hey, maybe someday, we can be like that.” She murmured. Korra nodded, mesmerized by the cuteness. Glimmer and Bow seemed to take notice, and walked over to them.

“They’re pretty cute, huh?” Glimmer commented. Korra and Asami nodded.

“It’s kinda hard to believe they were enemies for so long.” Bow said offhandedly. When he realized what he said, he covered his mouth. Glimmer jabbed him in the ribs.

“Bow! We don’t talk about that, remember?!” Glimmer whispered. Korra and Asami looked at each other. Catra and Adora were so in love, it was sickly sweet. How did they end up being enemies?

About 10 minutes later, they had finally arrived at the island. They were greeted by a few acolytes, who were once again mesmerized by the new comers. Korra asked for Tenzin while the Best Friends Squad regrouped.

“Guys, this is so exciting! This world advanced in ways we aren’t!” Glimmer squealed. Bow put a hand on her back.

“The city is huge! And the Spirit World is _so_ interesting!” Bow exclaimed. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Geez, you guys are worse fan girls than I thought.” She deadpanned. Bow looked taken aback.

“I’m not a girl!” He shrieked, his voice cracking, “I mean, _I’m not a girl._ ” He repeated, lowering his voice an octave. Catra doubled over, laughing. Adora looked down in thought, shifting Finn on her hip.

“I’m interested in Korra-“ Adora started, before Catra cut her off.

“Um, Adora? Aren’t you _my_ girlfriend? You never told me your poly. Plus, Korra’s married…” She teased. Adora looked at her with fake disgust before slapping her arm.

“Catra! I’m _not_ poly! What I was _saying_ , was that I’m interested in her abilities. When we sparred, she matched my power, but didn’t transform into anything. Her eyes turned white, that was it. It was… _so_ cool.” Adora said, stars in her eyes.

As the Squad talked, Korra and Asami regrouped as well.

“Well, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, - because I have lived through _many_ weird experiences – but this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever encountered. Like, Catra is a literal cat-human hybrid! And she’s not a spirit!” Korra exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Asami rubbed her chin.

“What I’m wondering is how it was biologically possible for Adora and Catra can have a kid. I thought it was adoption at first, but I can tell that there’s a little bit of both of them in that kid.” Asami mused, sneaking a peak at Finn. When they giggled back, Asami made a silly face.

The two groups joined once again as Tenzin walked out. To his credit, Tenzin was pretty level headed, and did not show surprise easily. However, between the cat people, and the sparkly fire ball next to them, he was taken aback. The sparkle lady looked familiar…

“Tenzin! It’s good to see you.” Korra said warmly, hugging her mentor. Tenzin gave her a soft smile.

“It’s been too long. Asami, how are you doing?” He said, pulling Asami in for a hug as well.

“I’ve been doing pretty alright. Married life is pretty good.” She said, glancing at Korra. Korra blushed before motioning to the group of awkward people behind her.

“Tenzin, this is Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Adora, and Finn. We have a lot to talk about.” She informed him. Adora gave him an awkward smile and shifted Finn on her hip once more before sticking her hand out.

“I’m Adora! But, you already knew that, haha. Um, Master Tenzin.” Adora stumbled over her words. This was arguably her worst first encounter with authority figures, Angella being a close second.

“Um, a pleasure to meet you. All of you. Please, come inside.” He said, motioning to the large building in front of them. The Best Friend’s Squad glanced at each other, before following the airbending master inside.

* * *

“So that’s the story. I just want to find my mom.” Glimmer said, looking at Tenzin. The seven of them were seated in the private dining room, away from prying eyes. Tenzin glanced at all of them.

“So you think Anna is your mother?” He asked kindly. Glimmer gulped and nodded.

“Very well then. Unfortunately, Anna went with Pema and the younger three earlier today. They won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” Tenzin explained. Glimmer looked down, and Bow rubbed her back. “Would you all like to stay on Air Temple Island tonight? It’s late, and the journey through the Spirit World can be a long one.” Tenzin asked the Etherians. He turned to Korra and Asami. “And you two as well? Your apartment is on the other side of the city…” Korra looked at Asami, who shrugged. Korra nodded.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll have someone show you all to the dormitories.” Tenzin said. After everyone said they’re goodnights, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

“I know we’ve been through a lot of weird things, and been on a lot of weird planets, but this place is definitely within the top ten of weirdest.” Catra said, looking out the window to their room. Thankfully, Finn hadn’t been too fussy during the day, but they were paying for it now. Adora was breastfeeding them on the bed, a blanket draped over her front. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, at least this planet doesn’t have any Horde sympathizers! Remember the ones on Jaidon? They literally attacked as soon as we left the ship!” Adora said in a hushed yell. Catra looked over to her a smirked.

“This planet has _two_ dimensions that can be accessible to humans at _any_ time. That’s pretty weird.” Catra said softly, padding over to they’re bed. Adora sighed in defeat. Finn had fallen asleep, so she carefully lifted him up, and fixed her shirt. Adora admired they’re face.

“I still can’t believe we made them.” Adora whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair out of their face. Their nose twitched in their sleep. Catra leaned over Adora’s shoulder.

“I can. I can also believe that you braved through all those complications this pregnancy threw at you, and emerged stronger. I’m so proud of you.” Catra replied, nuzzling her nose in Adora’s cheek. Adora blushed, before her eyes widened.

“Oh no.” She breathed. Catra’s ears and tail shot up.

“What? What’s wrong? What’s happening?” She asked, her eyes flitting around the room. Adora cupped her cheek.

“I forgot to bring my medication. And to take some before I got here.” She whispered. Catra’s tail and ears relaxed a bit, and she pulled Adora in for a side hug.

“It’s alright. We’ll be back at Bright Moon tomorrow night. You’re strong. I believe in you.” Catra assured her, rubbing her shoulders. Adora took a deep breath.

“You’re right. I got this.” She said. For a while, the family sat in comfortable silence, Adora leaning on Catra while holding Finn. After a while, Adora put Finn in the bassinet across the room, before slipping on her pajamas curling up with Catra.

She was grateful to be here, with Catra, right now. She fiddled with the gold pin in her hands. Soon, it will be the perfect moment. Soon.

* * *

Adora shot up in the bed. Her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat, and salty tears ran down her cheeks. She choked back a scream, and glanced at Catra and Finn. Both were sound asleep.

Adora took a deep breath, before she slipped out of bed and the room.

Adora, who had memorized the quickest way out – just parent things – walked to the gazebo. It was early morning, probably about 4 by now. Adora breathed in the fresh air, and let her lungs cool, willed her heart to stop racing. She hadn’t had a nightmare that vivid, no, a nightmare at _all_ since the pregnancy, before she went on medication. She wasn’t used to it, and it caught her by surprised.

Adora buried her face in her hands, and willed the self-deprecating thoughts to go away. The ones that said “ _you’re not good enough_ ”, “ _you’re a burden_ ” and “ _you should give up_ ”. Tears leaked through her eyes without permission. Out of everything she packed in her “Just in Case” bag, she forgot her medication.

As Adora threw herself a pity party, she felt a hand on her back. She wiped her eyes with the back of her arm.

“Not now, Catra. I just want to be left alone.” She sniffed. She heard a chuckled behind her.

“You know, 8 years ago, I said the exact same thing to Tenzin. But it wasn’t who I thought it was, either.” The voice said. Adora turned around to find Korra, holding two cups of tea and a hopeful smile. Her smile, however, quickly fell when she saw Adora’s face.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Korra asked seriously. Adora looked away.

“I’m fine.” She snapped. Korra, however, didn’t seem phased. She hopped up onto the railing of the gazebo, and balanced Adora’s cup in front of her. She took a long sip of hers, and spoke.

“I was in a depression for 3 years because I was too stubborn to ask for help. Believe me, I know what “not fine” is. I’m the queen of saying “I’m fine.”. You can’t fool me.” She said. Adora scowled.

“Yeah, well you can’t exactly be in a depression for 3 years if you try to kill yourself after 3 months.” She snapped, and immediately put her hand on her mouth. Korra’s eyes widened in shock, and Adora hung her head.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I left my medication at home and now I’m dealing with the consequences.” She whispered.

“Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Korra assured her. After a moment of silence, Korra spoke again.

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why were you and Catra enemies?” Korra asked. After Adora looked to her in shock, she added, “Bow may have accidentally let it slip.” Adora blew a bang out of her face.

“Me and Catra grew up in the Horde together. We were best friends; inseparable. The Horde was trying to take over the world, but we didn’t know that. We were two orphans. Our… _mother_ , Shadow Weaver, abused us. Catra took the brunt of the physical and emotional abuse, but I took a lot of the mental abuse. She kept on telling me that it was _my_ fault she kept on hurting Catra. But most people only saw me as her golden child. Even Catra did. Then, when I was 18, and she was 17, I found the original Sword of Protection, and found out that the Horde was bad, very bad. I…left Catra there, to get the sword, and when I saw her again, I tried to get her to come with me. But she stayed, and we had to fight each other. _So much_. When Horde Prime – the intergalactic being I told you about – kidnapped her and Glimmer, she sacrificed herself to save her. To “do one good thing in her life.” And…when I went to save her, she _died_. Prime, he brainwashed her, and then _killed_ her, and I could barely save her. But um, she’s here now, and she’s worked really hard to change. I’m proud of her.” Adora ranted. Korra listened, nodding her head.

“Someone brainwashed Asami, too.” Was all Korra said. Adora turned around.

“Wow, that’s kind of funny, but mostly sad. Sorry.” Adora chuckled darkly. Korra snickered. She then took a deep breath.

“Adora, I’ve only known you for, like, 18 hours, but I know that you are a good person. Everyone has their struggles. I only had depression due to an injury, and since then, I’ve been fine, but I can still relate. I can still relate to how it felt, being hopeless, feeling useless. It’s not something to be ashamed of, so you do not _ever_ have to apologize.” Korra said. Adora offered her a weak smile.

“Thanks.” She said. Korra smiled.

“No problem.” They sat in comfortable silence. Adora broke it.

“What do you mean, an injury? I mean, only if you’re comfortable answering.” Adora asked. Korra looked to the setting moon.

“About 7 years ago, there was this anarchist named Zaheer. He wanted to get rid of all balance and order in the world. Because my job is to keep order and balance, he wanted to kill me. He held hostage all of the new air benders, and used them as leverage to get me. And he succeeded.” Korra said darkly, “Once he got me, he chained me, suspended me in the air. The only problem was that he didn’t want to kill _me_. He didn’t want to kill Korra. He wanted to kill the avatar spirit inside of me, so that the avatar would be extinct. He poisoned me, and even though I was able to break out of the chains and fight him – and the fight was _literally_ midair – he still managed to throw me off multiple cliffs. And he started to…to steal the air from my lungs.

The poison also deteriorated my muscles, so when it was all over, I was bound to a wheel chair. I couldn’t walk, and I could barely move my arms. I was a shell. Everyone kept on telling me that my recovery was all I should be focused on, and that I didn’t need to worry. I know everyone meant well, but I took it as, “The world doesn’t need you anymore.”. I got better, but it took a long time.” Korra finished. Adora looked at her.

“I’m so sorry.” She said. Korra waved her off.

“You don’t get to apologize, unless your name is Zaheer.” Korra said. They kept on talking, and comparing their lives, until Adora began to yawn. “You should probably head back to bed, sleepy head.” Korra chuckled. Adora nodded and smiled sleepily.

“Thank you.” She said. Korra smiled.

“No problem. I’m always here to talk, if you need it.” She said. Adora nodded, and drifted her way back to her room.

When she got back to her room, Catra was still sound asleep, as was Finn. She gave Finn a kiss on the forehead, before slipping under the covers. She snuggled against Catra, who let out a purr. Catra opened an eye sleepily.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Catra had gotten very good at sensing Adora’s emotions over the years, and it was scary. Adora nodded.

“I am now.” She whispered. Catra hummed in content, and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Bow was a morning person.

As the sun rose over Air Temple Island, Bow looked at his sleeping girlfriend’s form. The rays from the sun draped themselves across her, giving her an angelic vibe around her. He shouldn’t be surprised; her mom was an angelic being. Her name was literally _Angella_.

Not was, is.

Bow slipped a hand in the drawer of the nightstand, and felt around for a velvet Box. Once he grabbed it, he opened it. An arrow shaped broach sat inside. Bow let out a sigh and closed the box. He didn’t understand it, but he had a feeling that today was the day. Today was the day he should ask her. He went through the conversation in his head.

“Hey, Glimmer, wanna get married?”

“Glim, my best pal, my girlfriend, let’s get married?”

“Oh beautiful, courageous, Glimmer of Bright Moon. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?”

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t ready. The las one definitely proved that. He sounded like he wanted to _own_ Glimmer, when in reality, Glimmer _definitely_ wore the pants in this relationship.

Bow sighed. At least he was a better actor than Adora. He could probably improvise.

He glanced back at Glimmer. This was the girl he had known almost his entire life. His first friend, heck, even the first person he met outside of his family. He had known her for so long, and yet, he was still learning new things about her every day. And while he’s happy to have Adora and Catra as his best friends, Glimmer will always be his closest.

He layed back down, and brushed a stray lock of glittery hair from her face. Her nose scrunched up – in the cutest way – before it relaxed, and she blew out a puff of hair.

Yep, Bow was definitely a morning person, for no other hour of the day could be this tranquil.

* * *

“Korra! You need to get up! Everyone else is!” Korra’s dream was rudely interrupted by the deep voice of someone familiar. She groaned and mumbled a… _certain_ choice of words, before smooshing her head with the pillow next to her. She heard someone yell, “hey!” and she had no choice but to crack open her eyes.

The mornings. Were. _Evil._

Asami yanked the pillow off of Korra’s head, and Korra groaned again. And Tenzin wonders why she moved out.

Slowly, Korra got up and ready for the day. She was _not_ a morning person. And being up at 4 am did not help.

Well, it helped Adora.

Hopefully.

She’ll check on that in a minute.

Korra gave Asami, who was getting ready for work, a quick peck on the lips before going to the kitchen. She was met with Bow and Glimmer, who looked like they were eating lychee nuts for the first time. Bow looked almost animated, with stars in his eyes. Glimmer was laughing at him. Korra strolled up to them.

“Lychee nuts?” She inquired, grabbing a few and popping them into her mouth. Glimmer nodded for Bow, who was busy shoveling half the bowl in his mouth. Korra nodded.

“Do you know where Catra and Adora are?” She asked, mouth full of the nuts.

“Catra’s still asleep – she hates mornings. Adora,” Glimmer pointed out the window. There was Adora, brutally punching and kicking the dummy that Korra once annihilated. Korra sighed before finding Catra. If she couldn’t talk some sense in this girl, or at least get her to lie down, then no one can.

* * *

Catra awoke to the sound of Finn’s wails. She grunted, mumbling something about responsibility, and dragged herself over to their bassinet.

“Shh, it’s okay, little one. Mama’s got you.” She soothed the child, sniffing them. “Would you look at that? Someone needs a diaper change. Lets check Adora’s bag…” Catra trailed, off, seeing that Adora’s side of the bed was completely empty. Catra shook her head. Diapers.

After some rifiling, Catra found Finn’s diapers, and quickly changed them, cooing the entire time. Once they were out of their dirty diaper and in a clean one, Finn was back to their happy, giggly self.

“Catra?” Catra turned around, balancing Finn on her hip, to see Korra, hair a mess and clad in pyjamas. She almost looked as bad as herself. Almost.

“Hi Korra. Whats up?” She asked, forcing any sarcastic quip down. Korra looked down, wringing her hands.

“So, Adora and I talked last night, and she didn’t seem to…I don’t want to act like I’ve know you forever, but Adora’s beating the crap out of one of the training dummies outside. I think she needs her girlfriend right now.” Korra explained. Catra took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright. I’ll see if I can find her.” Catra said, knowing that she would inevitably get lost. Eh, she’ll find her way.

“Great, would you like me to…” Korra said, motioning to Finn. Catra curled into herself.

“Um, actually, me and Adora have, like, major trust issues…we don’t even let Sparkles and Arrow Boy hold them without supervision, so…” Catra said sheepishly. Finn grabbed onto her ear, and Korra retracted her arms.

“Right! Of course, I’m sorry for assuming.” She apologized. Catra waved her off. “By the way, courtyard should just be down the hall and on your right.” Korra told Catra before winking and stalking off. Catra looked at her faint reflection in the window.

She looked like crap.

With a slight nod, she ventured down the corridor, searching for Adora.

* * *

**_Punch_ **

_Catra wouldn’t have pulled the lever if you got her to come with you._

**_Slam_ **

_Angella would still be alive if it weren’t for you._

**_Kick_ **

_Glimmer wouldn’t have had to grieve if you had just saved Angella._

**_Crush_ **

_Catra and Glimmer wouldn’t have been kidnapped if it weren’t for you._

**_Thwack_ **

_Catra wouldn’t have died if-_

Adora felt a clawed hand grab her foot before it connected with the dummy’s head. Adora lost her balance and fell on her butt, only to look into heterochromatic eyes. Catra grabbed her hand with a free hand, and silently cursed at the sight of it.

The dummy definitely wasn’t soft. And Adora hadn’t wrapped her hand.

Adora let herself be lifted up by Catra, and led to a bench nearby. She barely acknowledged Finn’s presence as they were shifted onto Catra’s other hip, as Catra guided Adora’s head to her shoulder. Her eyes only started to droop once Catra let her hair out of her ponytail, and started to card through it. They sat like that, in comfortable silence, before Catra spoke.

“How long?” Catra asked. Adora knew exactly what that meant. _How long did you stay in bed this morning? How long did you sleep last night? How long have you been beating the poor dummy?_

“I stayed with you in bed for about 15 minutes after leaving the first time, and have been out here ever since. Before I left, I had been asleep.” She answered truthfully, staring off into space. Catra hummed.

“I wish there was more I could do.” She said earnestly. Adora looked up, and tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear.

“There’s nothing more that can be done.” Adora said softly. Catra’s expression hardened.

“No, that’s not how it should be. You should be able to be happy. You don’t deserve this.” She said coldly. Adora could tell she was mentally flipping off the universe.

“Maybe I do.” Adora said quietly. Even Finn must have been able to understand the seriousness of that statement, for they stopped giggling at a butterfly. Catra looked incredulously between the two.

“Adora! Of _course_ you don’t deserve this! You…you are a good person. You don’t deserve this.” Catra said, tears spilling. Adora sniffed and nodded, not quite believing it.

But that’s what depression does, doesn’t it? It clouds your judgement, and slowly, every memory that ever brought you joy fades away. Leaving only the bad thoughts; the ones that say _you’re not good enough! You never were! Give up!_

Adora couldn’t bear to make eye contact with Catra. Instead, she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“No. There’s no reason for you to be sorry, okay?’ Catra replied, her tone much gentler than a minute ago. She tilted Adora’s chin up. “I love you. So much.” Adora smiled faintly. Leave it to Catra to drag her out of the abyss.

“I love you too. So much.” She replied, then turning to press Finn’s nose with her finger. “And I love you too, my little kitty.” Catra smiled at the two, and Adora smiled back.

“Hey Adora, you don’t have a last name, right?” Catra asked, playing with her hair. Adora shook her head and looked at her knuckles. She would definitely need to get those check out later…

“Great. We’re the Applesauce Meow-Meow’s now.” Catra said nonchalantly. “What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora’s mock-shock look.

“Seriously? You remember that?” She asked, shaking her head. Catra chuckled.

“Duh, I remember my name. You quite literally mixed “cat” with your name for me, so it wasn’t hard to forget my last name. Who even let you name me?” Adora shrugged, and Catra turned to Finn, “And you, little one, are Finn Applesauce Meow-Meow” She said, kissing her forehead. They sat as a family for a while, in their own bubble, when a shout broke them out of their stupor.

“Mom!”

They looked at each other, and ran inside.

* * *

She had spent the past 3 and a half years alone.

Well, not _alone_ alone. She had Pema, and Tenzin, and their kids. They were very welcoming.

Most of the air bending nation was also welcoming. The day she stumbled through that beacon – which she later learned was a Spirit Portal – they welcomed her with open arms.

She even met the savior for this world, Korra. She was kind, but headstrong. She reminded her a lot of not only Adora, but Glimmer too.

After she pulled the sword and sealed the portal, her first thought was Glimmer.

Her next was Adora. The two went hand in hand.

And her third thought was… _her wings. Where are her wings?_

In retrospect, it was a good thing. The people in this world had _never_ seen an angelic being, and she probably would have attracted unwanted attention to herself. But, in the moment, she was terrified.

No matter.

After being attacked by what she now knows as the remnants of the Triple Threat Triad, and trying to protect little Rohan, (though he didn’t really need it, she had promised Tenzin she would protect him), and Pema, she hobbled into the main house on Air Temple Island, bruised and battered.

Which brought us to now.

“Mom?” Angella heard someone breathe. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned, still hanging on Ikki, and saw her.

Glimmer.

She looked different. Instead of her spunky commander outfit, she wore a regal outfit of a queen, with a headpiece to go with it. Her hair was side-swept, making her look like a true ruler.

But Angella knew her mind was playing tricks on her. She must have hit her head harder than she thought.

She heard running behind her, and saw Korra and Adora run in, along with…Catra? And a baby that looked a lot like Adora and Catra.

Yup, she was definitely hallucinating. The only normal thing she saw was Bow, as he walked in with his cropped armor.

At least she thought some things were still the same.

Angella put a hand on Not-Glimmer’s cheek, and watched as she sunk in it.

“My dear, I wish you are real. But you’re not. I miss you, and I hope you’re doing okay back in Etheria.” Angella said softly, and watched as her not-daughter’s face contorted into a look of horror. She really hoped she was imagining this conversation, because if not the she would have to do a _lot_ of explaining.

“What? No, mom! It’s me! Glimmer!” The girl yelled, and Angella felt herself being pulled away as Bow, Adora, Catra, the mystery child, and Korra went to comfort her. She felt another pair of arms on her.

“Ms. Anna? Or should I say Angella? We have a lot of explaining to do, but for now, we should take care of that head of yours. I have a new device I would like to try if you could follow me…” Korra’s wife – Melani? Asami? Yes, that’s it. Wow, this might be some major brain damage – said as she led her down the hall.

Angella remembered looking back at the Etherians, the Avatar running after her, and at Glimmer’s tear stained face.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

“No, mom...” Glimmer breathed, tears running uncontrollably down her face. She had gotten herself here. She had fought, tooth and nail, to get this to happen, and she finally found her mom. Finally saw her.

And she thinks Glimmer is a result of brain damage.

Glimmer turned into Bow, who was now at her side, sobbing. She let it all out; the tears, the snot, a the heart wrenching sobs. Bow stroked her hair and her back, and she felt 1.5 pairs of arms, and a pair of little arms, wrap around her as she cried.

She was so close. _So close_. Didn’t she suffer enough to get to this point? Didn’t she deserve this? Didn’t her dad deserve this? Didn’t her _mom_ deserve this?

Glimmer wasn’t supposed to be queen for a long time. Maybe never. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

And yet it did.

So here Glimmer was, trying to fix this, and the universe decides to meddle in her business once _again_.

But…unless it was explained wrong, Korra was a healer, right? Korra could heal with water…budding? Beating? No, that’s an Adora thing. Bending? Yes, water bending. Korra could heal with water bending.

Glimmer stood up straight and wiped her eyes, before proceeding to march down the hall after them.

“Glimmer? What are you doing?” Bow asked, and Glimmer turned around. On her face was confidence.

“I’m going to wait for them to heal my mom. And then, I’m going to see my mom for the first time in 3 and a half years.” She said, emotionless. She then turned, and marched the rest of the way. Bow was about to follow her, when Catra grabbed his shoulder.

“Bow, let me. I…I owe it to her.” She said earnestly. Bow nodded, and Catra handed Finn to Adora.

“Are you going to be alright?” Catra asked her girlfriend, and Adora nodded.

And with that, Catra followed Glimmer.

* * *

Glimmer sat against the door, glaring at the wall.

She is a queen. She’s not going to cry. _Notgonnacrynotgonnacrynotgonnacr-_

She felt someone sink down the door next to her, and felt a tail wrap around her wrist.

“Catra, if you’re gonna try and-“ She started.

“No, I came to stay with you. I-I’m the reason you lost her. I want to be there when you get her back.” Catra said, pulling her knees into her chest. Glimmer nodded, and let herself lean on Catra’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Catra said. Glimmer shook her head on her shoulder.

“Catra, I already forgave you. When will you forgive yourself?” Glimmer asked quietly. Catra chuckled.

“Maybe when you stop teleporting me into the water.” Catra said, and they both laughed softly.

“Distract me. How’s Adora and Finn?” Glimmer asked, and Catra sighed.

“Finn is surprisingly a really good when it comes to behavior. They are really happy and giggly, unless they need a diaper change or need to be fed.” Catra summarizes, “Adora…Adora forgot her medication back in Bright Moon, and she’s really stuck in her head. You should see the dummy in the training yard. It’s taken a worse beaten than most Horde soldiers.” Glimmer chuckled at the last part.

“Yeah, that’s Adora for you. ‘Punch now, Talk later’”

“She’s _always_ been that way! Even when we were kids!” They both laugh uncontrollably.

As the laughter dies down, Glimmer snuggled closer to Catra, and Catra straightened her legs in front of her.

“Thank you. This means a lot to me, Horde Scum.” Glimmer whispered. Catra smiled.

“No problem, Sparkles.”

* * *

Glimmer and Catra were jolted awake when the surface behind them disappeared, and they fell into the room. They opened their eyes to see cerulean and emerald ones peering down at them.

“Well, that makes my job easier. Glimmer, your mom is awake.” Korra announced, as Asami helped the two up. Catra hung back with Korra and Asami as Glimmer bolted to the bed. There was Angella, pale and thinner, but regal nonetheless. Angella reached up to her, and rested a hand on Glimmer’s cheek. Glimmer, once again, melted into the embrace.

“Glimmer,” Angella breathed, and Glimmer nodded. “I wasn’t dreaming. You’re really here.”

“I am, mom. I am. I missed you so much.” Glimmer cried, “We did it. We beat the Horde. Adora did it, and…Catra did it. We all did.” Glimmer motioned for Catra to come over. Catra cautiously took a step forward, after a look of encouragement from the couple.

“Your Majesty, I-I’m _so_ sorry. I was in a dark place, and wasn’t thinking straight, but that doesn’t excuse it. I’m _so sorry_ -” Catra choked out, voice coated in tears. Angella put her hand up, and turned to Glimmer.

“Have you forgiven her?” She asked, and Glimmer nodded vigorously. Angella turned back to Catra, and gave her a warm smile. “Then I do too. I can tell, you have reformed.” Glimmer got a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, she’s reformed all right. Wanna know how she helped save the universe? She actually saved Adora! Yeah, she was all like, ‘Don’t you get it? I lo-” Glimmer started, when Catra ran over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Claws retracted, of course.

“Ahaha, I didn’t really do much. Besides, _Glimmer_ wasn’t really there.” Catra laughed nervously. And then Glimmer licked her hand.

“Ew! Sparkles, what is _with_ you an-” Catra started, only to be cut off by her doom.

“Catra said, “Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have! So please, just this once, stay!” and saved Adora and the whole universe!” Glimmer spat out quickly. Catra looked horrified, and Angella, for the first time in 3 and a half years, laughed.

She _laughed_.

And soon, Glimmer and Catra joined in.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

Adora knocked softly on the door to Angella’s room, hesitant. Finn gurgled on her hip, and she smiled down at them. But it couldn’t shake the incredible guilt she held.

She was the last person to see Angella. Angella took the sword so _she_ didn’t have to. And Angella asked her to do 1 thing, _1 thing_ , and she messed it up.

She didn’t take care of Glimmer.

Adora heard a soft, “Come in.” And did as such. Inside, Angella sat at the desk, drawing. She turned around to see Adora, and her face softened.

“Adora. It’s so nice to see you.” She said, motioning for Adora to come closer. Adora complied.

“It’s nice to see you too, Your Majesty. Um, this is Finn.” Adora explained, gesturing to the giddy child on her hip. Angella looked at Finn, and her face lit up. She looked at Adora, as if her eyes were inquiring, _May I hold them?_ Adora furrowed her brow, but let her hold them.

“He or she?” Angella asked politely.

“They.” Adora corrected, scratching the back of their neck.

“Got it. _They_ are beautiful.” Angella observed. Adora muttered a thanks. “Where are they from?” Adora froze.

“Um…my stomach?” Angella’s eyes went wide, and so did her grin.

“Oh, Adora, I’m so happy for you!” She beamed, nuzzling Finn’s nose with her own. She looked back up, “Who’s the father?” Angella asked, somewhat confused. Did Adora have a fling before Catra?

“Oh, um, they don’t really have a father…but Catra is their Mama.” Adora said sheepishly, shuffling from toe to toe. Angella nodded.

“Biologically?”

“Yup.” Adora became more and more anxious with every passing second. Her eyes became foggy, and she slowly started to slip away, until she felt a warm hand on her twitching arm. Angella met Adora with kind eyes.

“Adora, it’s alright. Come, sit.” Angella soothed, setting the girl in a chair opposite to her. Adora came back to the world a little, but was still dangerously close to a panic attack.

“I’m so sorry. I failed.” She whispered quietly, staring past Angella and gripping her chair tightly. With one swift motion, Angella pulled Adora in for a hug, squishing Finn in the middle. They weren’t too unhappy with it.

And Adora started to cry.

 _Really_ cry. The most she’d cried in probably her entire life.

She cried about Angella, about leaving her in the portal. She cried for Glimmer, for leaving her motherless. She cried about breaking her promise to Angella, for not taking care of Glimmer.

She cried for Bow. For putting him in the middle of Her and Glimmer’s dispute – which was also her fault. She cried for making him take care of her, for she could not take care of herself. Heck, she even cried for being a terrible actor, and not convincing his dads.

She cried for Catra. For leaving her behind after finding the sword. For not taking care of her. For breaking her promise. She cried about letting Catra get stuck, alone, on Horde Prime’s ship. For letting her get chipped. For…letting her die.

She cried for Etheria. She cried for losing She-Ra in their greatest hour of need. And for leaving them, which ultimately led to the princesses getting chipped.

She cried for Finn. For her body making the pregnancy so hard, and for almost losing them. For making them almost lose their mother.

She let out heart wrenching sobs for the second time today. However, this time, everyone on Air Temple heard them. Heard as she poured her heart out to Angella in the form of crying. Finn even seemed to understand, and grabbed their mother’s cheek, hoping to give her any form of consolation.

After the sobs turned to hiccups and the tears dried, Angella lifted the now exhausted girl up.

“You did not fail me. You found me, and you, Bow _and_ Glimmer are okay. You made true to your word, and I’m proud of you.” Angella said, looking in to Adora’s eyes.

And for once, Adora believed those words.

Adora gave Angella a shy smile, before slowly closing her eyes. Angella sighed softly, before lifting the girl’s arm around her shoulder, balancing Finn on her other hip. She hefted Adora to her feet, who stumbled slightly. Angella led Adora to her room after getting semi-coherent directions. Catra was on their bed, fiddling with her fingers, when Angella…less than gracefully kicked the door open. Catra’s eyes went wide.

“Wow. She really needed that.” Catra said, gently taking Adora from the former Queen’s arm, and leading her to their bed. After Adora was haphazardly placed, Catra took Finn from Angella.

“Yes, she seemed to be holding a lot in.” Angella said, wringing her hands together. Catra looked down.

“Yeah, she is. We’ve been trying to get her to open up. Usually, she’s not like this because…she usually has her meds.” Catra said, slowly swaying from foot to foot in hopes to rock Finn to sleep.

“Meds? Like medication? Is there something wrong?” Angella asked carefully. Catra sighed.

“A couple months after the war, Adora spiraled, and…” Catra swallowed, her eyes brimming with tears. Adora snored loudly, and Catra took a deep breath. “Adora attempted her life. She was, uh, diagnosed with depression. With her pregnancy with Finn, she was thinking about it again, and we got her screened for medication, because _nothing_ else was working. Adora forgot to bring it with her here, and now she’s paying for it.” Angella held her hand to her mouth, her own tears gliding down her cheeks.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Angella said quietly. Catra nodded.

“Thank you.” She said, as Finn drifted off to sleep. She put them in the bassinet across the room.

“Well, um, I’ll let you get to sleep. Goodnight, Catra.” Angella spoke, and Catra returned the goodnight. “And Catra?” Catra looked up.

“Thank you for taking care of her.” Angella said, and left the room. Catra smiled, and wiped the few tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

* * *

“You better visit us! Now that we know you, you can’t make us forget you!” Korra yelled as they approached the portal. The portal back to Etheria.

Back _home_.

Adora chuckled softly, hugging Korra.

“Don’t worry, we won’t forget. And hey, maybe you can visit us.” Adora said, and Korra smiled.

“I’d like that.” She said, smiling her trademark crooked grin. 10 feet away, Asami hugged Catra, who surprisingly let her.

“Hey, we should start a, “My girlfriend is a dumb jock” club.” Catra suggested slyly, and Asami laughed.

“That’s a good idea.” She said, sending a pointed look at Korra. Catra punched her shoulder.

“Thanks for not sucking.” She said earnestly, and Asami smiled.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at that.”

Angella looked around at the goodbyes. She had explained and said her own that morning, with promises to visit. Etheria may be her home, but she definitely got attached to this place. Bow stepped up.

“Alright guys. Entrapta says the portal is okay for us to go through.” Bow informed them, and they wrapped up their hugs. Bow sighed. He _really_ wanted to propose on this trip, but it just didn’t feel… _right_. As his girlfriend walked up to her, and snuck under his elbow for a hug, Angella looked at him knowingly. She sent a wink, and he looked away, gulping.

“Bye! Come back soon!” Korra yelled again, waving. They all waved back, and slowly, hand in hand, walked through the portal.

Angella was the last to go through. She looked back to the world around her.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” She said to the sky, “And bringing me back to my baby.”

With a nod, she walked through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> WE FINALLY SAVED ANGELLA.  
> GO BE HAPPY GLIMMER  
> ADORA GET YO MEDS AND BE HAPPY  
> CATRA BE HAPPY WITH YO FAMILY  
> KORRA AND ASAMI HAVE FUN WITH YO MARRIED LIFE  
> BOW DO NOT WORRY I WILL DO YOU JUSTICE! i WILL NEGLECT YOU NO LONGER!
> 
> Ty guys Kudos and Comments appreciated :)


End file.
